Arrow hurtcomfort drabble series
by MarenMary93
Summary: I'm starting a collection of h/c drabbles. Okay maybe one-shot series is more correct... BTW, I am taking requests!
1. Aching knee

**Okay, I've decided to write a series of hurt/comfort drabbles. (Or drabble-like stories…) I think I will label the stories with what kind of injury it involves. And I am open for wishes e.g. what kind of injury you want me to bother him with, what kind of situation, what degree… Before the island, on the island, present or in the future! You name it!**

**Just comment what you wish to read, and I'll try!**

**This "drabble" is some years into the future…**

* * *

Oliver limped across the parking lot towards their car. His knee injury was starting to act up again. It wasn't bothering him too much anymore, but sometimes it did. And at the most unbelievable times too…

Like on a shopping round at the local grocery store…

"Is it bothering you again?" Felicity asked as she walked beside him. She stepped closer "we can hug-walk the rest of the way if you'd like…"

Oliver looked down at his fiancée, whom was in the eight month of her first pregnancy –twins-. In less than two and half month, -probably earlier-, they would become parents…

"No, it's fine!" Oliver lied.

"Oliver…" Felicity said with a stern voice, "I know when you lie to me!"

Oliver gave out a grunt of pain as his old knee injury gave him a stab of pain.

"I'm fine… Okay, so it hurts a little… But you know you shouldn't be carrying anything heavy, I bet that goes for supporting heavy people too…"

"You're not heavy!"

"Yeah, I am! And you've said so yourself!" Oliver stopped and pulled Felicity close before he placed a kiss on her forehead, "Besides, it's only twelve feet left before we're_ inside_ the car…"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! Once again, if there is anything you would like to read, let me know!**

**(And I'll be very happy if any of you comments on whether you liked it or not!)s**


	2. GSW left leg

**The great thing about fanfiction… You CAN make up new characters, especially new bad-guys.**

* * *

Oliver could feel the sharp pain from the bullet piercing through his left thigh. It was like billions of small daggers that ripped through the tissue of his upper leg.

His leg simply collapsed underneath him, and he plunged to the forest ground.

"OW!" Oliver laid twisting on the ground before Al Mandez' feet.

"Now, will you take me to the military base on this island?" Al Mandez asked still pointing the revolver in Oliver's direction.

Letting out a jagged breath Oliver looked up at the man whom had arrived the island less than two weeks ago. -plane wrecked, arrived by parachute-.

"No."

Another gunshot rung through the air, and pain erupted from Oliver's left leg once again. This time closer to his foot.

"You know I will kill you…" Mandez said as he slowly started walking in a circle around Oliver. "That is, if I don't get what I want!"

"If I tell you! What will you do with the base?"

"I will bring justice to the world!"

"How?" Oliver bit back a gasp of pain as Mandez jostled him with his boot.

"I will nuke the people who made the world into a hell-hole!"

Oliver knew there was enough weapons and such at the military base to do just what the man holding a gun at him pleased.

"I can still torture you a while before you bleed out… Or you could just give in already…"

"Go fuck yourself!"

Hunching down beside Oliver, Al Mandez pressed the tip of the revolver against Oliver's kneecap.

Oliver could feel his heart beating faster as panic boiled in him. Being shot in the leg was one ting, being shot through the knee was a completely other thing! A shot through the leg could heal like any other wound, or fracture… It would probably never be as good as it once was, but there was a chance... A shot through the knee was far more complicated! The chance that the knee would never function properly again was great, even with top-notch medical attention!

Suddenly the familiar twang of a bow and arrow sounds, shortly followed by the sound of Al Mandez' gun.

The arrow had hit Al Mandez in the back and sent him off balance before he keeled over and died. Something that turned Oliver into a lucky man…

In the split second Mandez had lost his balance, before he pulled the trigger, he had moved the gun away from Oliver's kneecap. The bullet still nicked Oliver's leg, but this time it only caused a simple flesh wound.

...

Oliver looked up to see who had shot the arrow, and was shocked when he saw Slade staring back at him from the top of a boulder farther up the hill.

"I couldn't let him injure you so much that you had no chance of making it out of here! I'm going to keep my promise about taking everything away from you!" Slade yelled at him before disappearing beyond the boulder and running in another direction.

* * *

**Well here's another one for you! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Did you like my twist at the end?**


	3. Road rash - elbow

**Okay! First 'request'!**

**I got a suggestion about smaller injuries like pulled muscles, scrapes and bruises. I hope you will find this chapter fun to read!**

**I was thrilled about the challenge! Thank you Niagaraweasel!**

* * *

"Oh, that looks painful!" Felicity said once she saw the fresh road rash covering the upper part of Oliver's right forearm and elbow.

"Nah… It's nothing." Oliver smiled as he turned on the water to start rinsing the scrape. "Just lost my balance on the bike…"

He bent his elbow in an attempt to get a better view of the scrape. It brought back memories from before the island, when he and Tommy had been kids. He particularly remembered one time they had ridden 'shadow' down one of the hills behind the mansion, they were probably ten years old or so. Tommy was riding first, but his wheel had caught a root. Once Oliver saw his friend fly through the air he had hit his brakes… Both of them… By the time they both stopped sliding down the hill they weren't crying, they were laughing their asses off! It was a long, looong time ago. Damn, it was even before they had started partying…

He still recalled Tommy's expression as he uttered the words 'did you really use the front brake?' in disbelief. They had been in that age where every 'battle scar' was cool, and a battle with a bicycle and a hill created memories, even though it had stung when it happened. Subconsciously Oliver touched his left elbow where the marks of that particular trip still could be seen if you knew what to look for…

"Here let me…" Felicity's voice brought him back to the present. She had moved to his right side and held her hands ready to help him rinse the scrape and get rid of the small pebbles that was stuck. "Bike like motorcycle… or…?"

"Bike like the one I broke my collarbone while riding when I was seven…" Oliver said and smiled down at her with that smile that he reserved for her.

Felicity couldn't help but smile. That smile he sometimes gave her made her stomach fill with butterflies and her cheeks blushed with color.

"That kind of bike…"

"Yeah…" Oliver still smiled down at her.

"Uhm… Did you hurt yourself this time? Except for the major scrape on your forearm?" She looked up at him with a worried expression.

"No, I'm fine!" Oliver almost laughed at her description of the wound. "And just to be clear, this is a small scrape…"

His smile reached his eyes as he saw Felicity's expression.

"Geez! Then I don't want to know what a big scrape is!"

"Felicity…" This time he couldn't help but laugh, "It's just a small case of road-rash, and chanses are, this won't even leave a permanent mark…"

At this Felicity stopped and looked up at Oliver. "You sure?"

"Yeah… I'm sure!" he said before he put his arm under the lukewarm water running from the tap, and frowned as the scrape on his arm started to sting more than it had a few seconds ago.

He made sure he was in control of his own voice before he spoke again, "Can you be and angel and grab the nailbrush in the closet next to the towels?"

Felicity placed a soft kiss on his forehead before she skipped over to the closet and started looking for the brush…

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this one! And thank you for the reviews this far!**

**I really hope for more challenges! You can either send them by review or PM! **

_**BTW, I don't know what the English name for the 'game' Oliver and Tommy played. But here in Norway, or at least in my home town we call it 'skygge' which means 'shadow', but I think somebody also calls it 'spøkelse' - 'ghost'. **_

_**(You ride as close as you can and try to shadow the person first in line, while trying to avoid running over the person in front of you… It's really fun, but quite stupid…  
Works well with bikes, snowboard, downhill skis, telemark skis and last but not least regular outdoor running… I won't call it parkour, because well… we weren't that skilled growing up…)**_


	4. Felicity bumps her head

**So, I got this challenge, from Spitfire303, about writing one with Felicity being distracted by something (preferably Oliver, as I understood it) and accidentally bumping her head or something… Then trying to hide it, and the reason it happened…**

* * *

Defined muscles bulging as he swiftly pulled himself up and 'jumped' to the next level on the salmon ladder. Felicity was fascinated by how the human body (especially Oliver's body), seemed to pop once he got worked up. His muscles got so chiseled that Felicity could have sworn one would need a diamond blade to make any damage at all.

She could see how his veins stood out against his damp skin, more prominently now that he was warmed up. She always loved the sight of well trained bodies… (Especially Oliver's extremely well trained, sexy, body)

She really had to get away from where she could see him, or where he could see her, unless she wanted him to see the red roses that had formed in her cheeks. That would be embarrassing…

The top of the staircase… That's it! She would have the perfect view of his muscly back, and she could leave out through the door once Oliver was finished with his ritual…

Felicity stood up from the office chair she had been sitting in, and headed for the stairs… Her high heels clacking against the concrete below. She moved slowly, keeping her eyes fixed at Oliver.

She stepped onto the first step and lingered there for a moment, then she took the next four in a bit of a hurry, since there was a pillar blocking her view of Oliver…

Another step and she still kept her eyes on Oliver, tracing his form from head to toe.

"Woah!" Felicity let out a small cry of shock as her left foot betrayed her, and sent her off balance.

She almost caught herself, but still managed to smash her head into one of the steps above her. She could feel the old familiar sting of a bump starting to form just above her hairline.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice sounded from the work-out area, then came the thud of shoes hitting the ground. "Felicity…? Are you all right?"

Felicity could hear his steps coming closer to her, but she really didn't want to look up and face him right now. She was sure the roses in her cheeks still had a brighter color than she wanted him to see…

"I'm fine!" she answered hurriedly, still trying to avoid meeting Oliver's face.

Right now he was beside her, well… beside her, below her.

He grabbed a hold of the railing and pulled himself up so that he was at level with her. He was still damp with sweat, and his veins still stood out, his muscle tissue still looking like it was hard as stone…

Felicity felt herself blushing even harder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I just… I just hit my head a bit…" Felicity looked down at the step she was now sitting on, "Nothing serious…"

"Looks like that's gonna leave a hell of a bump though…" Oliver commented before he hoisted himself up and over the railing so that he could sit next to Felicity and get a better look at the swelling that had started forming just above her hairline.

After a few seconds of studying the bump starting to form on Felicity's head, Oliver stood up and took the steps down two at the time. "Wait there, I'll find an ice-bag…"

ARROW

"What happened to you?" Diggle asked as he walked in and saw Felicity sitting in a chair, holding an ice-bag to her head.

"I fell over…" she answered, not too pleased about maybe having to reveal her true cause for tripping over.

"Ow, how? Why?"

"I don't know… I just tripped!" she lied. She really didn't want to tell either of the boys that she was watching them both as they worked out. She usually focused on Oliver, but Diggle's arms were about the size of bowling balls and hard not to keep staring at…

"Really?" Diggle frowned, "You just fell over?"

"Yeah, in the staircase…" Oliver added in.

"Do you feel well? Are you dizzy?" Dig's concerned voice made her feel a bit guilty.

"Well, I tripped…" Felicity reasoned.

"Mhm…"

Then without warning she started blushing once again. Oh, she just wanted to bury her head in her sweater…

Both men looked confused at her when she finally looked back up…

"What…?" Diggle asked, he was ready to bet something good would be told…

"Gaaah… I tripped because I was watching Oliver do pull-ups in the salmon ladder…" she caved in and confessed. There was no use in lying when her cheeks betrayed her like this.

"I KNEW IT" Oliver said with a triumphant laugh.

"You knew?" Felicity asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well… I guessed…" Oliver said and winked at her, before continuing, "I took your face-color as a hint…"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**And thank you for the challenge!**


End file.
